Jack and Sara go to Mineral Town
by hmfan 2.0
Summary: Jack and Sara are from New York and are pulled into another dimension where Mineral Town is. After landing they decided to stay. Now they must learn customs while still trying to run a farm. note: under reconstruction
1. ch1 enter Sara and Jack

            The name is Hmfan 2.0 I know the name is a basic name but it works.  Anyway I am the author and Narrator. I do not have an active role in this story, so don't expect me to join in.  Another thing, thoughts will be in quotes.  So please enjoy the story.

            Also I don't own Harvest Moon…ah who cares you already know this.  Enjoy the story and R&R

Jack and Sara go to Mineral Town 

**            This is the story of Jack and Sara (his little sister).   This is how I think that there life would be if they just appeared out of nowhere.  The whole thing about the grandfather leaving the Farm to the grandson the take over doesn't happen at all.  In this story Jack, who is 19 years old, and Sara, who is 17 years old, are living in a house in New York.  Their parents have been dead for a long time, so now they live alone.  One day Jack came across two interesting games.  So he bought both and took them home.******

**Ch1 Enter Sara and Jack **

**Jack:               I got one Sara!**

**Sara:               Got one what Jack?**

**Jack:               I got a copy of Harvest Moon Back to Nature!**

**Sara:               So what?**

**Jack:               Well I also got a special version for you Sara.**

**Sara:               Really wow you shouldn't have!**

Jack gives Sara the special version of Harvest Moon (The for Girl version) and they go to their separate rooms to play the games.  Jack was first to start the game up.  At that time Sara was having trouble with her Playstation, so she gave up and went to watch Jack play Back to Nature.  As soon as the Natsume logo came up the screen went black and a picture of a black hole appeared.

**Jack:               (Confused) Well I don't think that was supposed to happen.**

Just as he finished his sentence, Jack and Sara were pulled into the Television screen.  Everything was black.  Then finally everything cleared up.  As Jack's sight cleared up he saw his sister lying down on a wooden deck obviously knocked unconscious from something.  Jack gets up and looks around he finds that he is on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

**Voice:             Hey there, are you ok?**

**Jack:               Yeah I'm ok; wait a minute, who said that?**

**Voice:             That would be me; I am the captain of this delivery boat.**

**Jack:               Oh, ok well… where are we heading?**

**Captain:          We are heading for Mineral Town.**

**Jack:               Mineral Town!**

**Captain:          (Sarcastically) Did I stutter?**

**Jack:               (Sweat drop) No I just… uh… have heard of that town before.  I just don't remember where.  "Oh no way, this can't be happening."**

            Just then Sara wakes up.

**Sara:               (rubbing her head) Ouch that hurts, Where am I?**

**Jack:               (Whispering) We are on a boat heading toward Mineral Town.**

**Sara:               (Also whispering) Are you serious, how did we get here?**

**Jack:               I don't have a clue (starts to think).**

After looking around a bit Sara notices Jack just standing there thinking.

**Sara:               Hey Jack, what are you thinking about?**

**Jack:               Oh nothing important.  Well, ok Sara, I'll speak my mind, why don't we just begin a new life in Mineral Town?  It's not like we really have any family in New York or anywhere else for that matter.**

**Sara:               Isn't that the truth. Well I guess I can't say no yet.  Alright then, it should be interesting to go to Mineral Town.**

**Captain:          We will be arriving in Mineral Town in 1 hour.**

**Jack:               Hey Sara take a look over there.  That must be the Island where Mineral Town is.**

**Sara:               I can't wait to get there.**

Just then a large amount of storm clouds started billowing overhead.

**Captain:          It looks like we will be going through some rain, you two better come on in the cabin.**

**Sara & Jack:  Ok we're coming.**

            Jack and Sara enter the cabin.  After they both are in, Jack shuts the door tightly behind him.

**Sara:               So what is the big deal with a little rain?**

**Captain:          I guess you've never been out in the middle of a body of water in a storm before, have you?**

**Jack:               (With a worried look) I have. It gets very rough.  I almost drowned.**

**Sara:               You never told me that before Jack.**

**Jack:               You were 5 years old at the time. Let's just be prepared.**


	2. ch2 the storm

Hmfan 2.0 again 2nd chapter is a little short but it is still cool.  Enjoy it.

I don't own Harvest Moon but I wish I did.

Ch2 the storm 

            The storm has begun with Jack, Sara and the captain of the boat all in the boat's cabin.  Just then the storm got much worse.

**Captain:          Shoot the weather didn't say anything about a thunderstorm.  We will have to go around.  Crap, too late.**

**Sara:               Jack I'm scared.**

**Jack:               (With a silly grin) That's a twist you're rarely ever scared.**

**Sara:               Jack now is not the time for that.**

**Captain:          We are about one nautical mile from Mineral Town.**

            Just then a wave crashed on top of the boat.  It didn't sink the boat but it did cause some damage.  A ceiling support beam fell onto the captain.

**Captain:          Fuck, we were so close.**

**Jack:               Sara grab the wheel I'll get that piece of metal off of the captain.**

            With that Sara grabs the wheel while Jack lifts the piece of metal off of the captain.

**Captain:          Thank you, but the roof won't take another hit like that.**

**Jack:               Can you help me put it back then?**

**Captain:          (Getting up slowly) How, that would require a welding torch!**

**Jack:               Don't worry about it, (Pulls out a mini torch), I have one of these.**

            After a few seconds Jack realizes his mistake.

**Captain:          What the fuck is that and how did you get something like that?**

**Jack:               Now is not the time for messing around.  Just help me hold this up and I will weld it back in.**

**Captain:          Ok (help lift the beam)**

            Jack starts to use his pocket torch to weld the beam back in place.

**Jack:               there I'm finished, now captain I think you should go take the helm from my sister before we crash into the beach.**

**Sara:               Hey, what is that supposed to mean!**

**Jack:               You don't know how to control a boat in a storm.**

**C&S:               True enough.**

            The captain takes control of the boat and heads toward the dock.

**Captain:          (On the radio) This is Wave Hopper to Mineral Dock.  I repeat this is Wave Hopper to Mineral Dock do you read me, over.**

**Voice on radio: Why hello Wave Hopper, welcome back to Mineral Town.  You sure chose a bad day to come back, oh well.  You have clearance to land at dock 1.**

**Captain:          Ten-four I'm coming in.**

            The captain slowly pulls in as the storm weakens.  As soon as the boat was docked, Jack hopped onto the dock and tied off the boat.  Then the captain and Sara hopped out.  They had finally arrived in Mineral Town safely.


	3. ch3 Meet Ann and Karen, trouble starts

            Hey hmfan 2.0 here this is the third chapter. This is where Jack and Sara meet two of the town girls so enjoy.  Warning thing will get funny. ^_^ 

As always I don't own harvest moon and blah, blah, blah…

Ch3 Meet Ann and Karen, The Trouble Begins. 

            After arriving in Mineral Town, Jack and Sara are told by Zack, (The town shipper and the voice on the radio), that the Inn was across the square if they intended on staying.  The two nodded and walked off just as the rain quit.

**Doug:              Welcome to Doug's Place.  So are you two here on a getaway vacation?**

**Jack:               Hell no!  She is my sister.  We did come here to stay though.**

**Doug:              (Sweat drop) Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you.  Well anyway one room is 100 gold a night.**

**Sara:               (whispering to Jack) We don't have any money.**

**Jack:               Um… is there any other way we could pay you?**

**Doug:              Well as a matter of fact there is.  You see, tonight there will be a party held here and if your sister is willing she could help Ann with the crowd.  Sound ok?**

**Jack:               Well what do you think Sara, will you help Ann tonight?**

**Sara:               Well Jack, it isn't like we have any other choice, sure I'll help.**

**Doug:              All right then, I will pay her 5000 gold an hour for her help. Ann, would you show our guest to Room 2 Please.**

**Ann:                (Walking toward the counter) Yeah sure Dad.  "Oh my who is that?  He is so cute." (Starts to blush and daydream).**

**Doug:              Ann, hello, earth to Ann.  **

**Ann:                (Snaps out of it) Oh, sorry dad.**

**Doug:              Hey Jack could you come back after Ann shows you to your room?**

**Jack:               Huh, oh yeah sure.  Is there a problem?**

**Doug:              We will discuss it later, all right.**

**Jack:               (Puzzled) All right then.**

            Jack followed Ann and his sister up the stairs.  When they arrived at the door for room two, Ann opened the door and Sara goes in while Ann and Jack stood outside the door.

**Ann:                Hey Jack could I ask you something, please?**

**Jack:               You just did (laughing).**

**Ann:                Very funny, but seriously what did my dad hold you back for?**

**Jack:               I'm not sure Ann, He did seem troubled though.  Oh yeah he told me to tell you that my sister Sara will be helping you tonight during the party.**

**Sara:               Are you talking about me again Jack?**

**Jack:               I was just telling Ann that you would be helping her tonight at the party.**

**Sara:               Well as long as you are telling the truth.  By the way Ann, is there anything that I will need to know before I help you tonight?**

**Ann:                Not really just serve the people what they order. Hey Jack are you going to join the party?**

**Jack:               What kind of party is it?**

**Ann:                It is a birthday party for Karen.**

**Jack:               I might but I am rather tired.**

**Ann:                Ok, just come down when you are ready to party and meet the other townspeople.**

**Jack:               All right.**

**Ann:                You coming Sara?**

**Sara:               Yeah I'm coming.**

            With that Ann left the room and Sara followed.  Jack stayed behind and laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  He really didn't think about anything, he was just lying there.

**Jack:               Oh I almost forgot that Doug wanted to talk to me.**

            With that Jack went down the stairs and found the place empty except for Doug and some guy in a bow tie.  It looked like Ann and Sara had left the building.

**Doug:              Hey Jack, don't worry Ann and Sara left to distract Karen.  So come over here lets talk.**

            Jack walks over to the counter and sits on a stool.

**Jack:               So what is it you wanted to talk about?**

**Doug:              Well I was going to ask, what do you think of Ann?**

**Jack:               Well, I'm not sure how I want to word this.  I guess that she is… uh cute.  "Who am I kidding I think that she is freaking hot."**

**Doug:              Hmm, I'm glad that you think that.  "I know better than that.  At least he has more guts than the other guys in this town."  Well you are welcome to join in the party later tonight.  The party starts at 7 p.m.**

**Jack:               I'll be there.**

**_____…_____**

While Jack and Doug were talking, Ann and Sara where heading for the supermarket to get Karen and keep her away from the Inn for a while. 

**Ann:                (Knocking on the Door) Hello, Karen are you there?**

**Karen:            Yeah hold on, I'm coming (opening the door).  We are not open right uh… oh hello Ann.  Who is that with you?**

**Ann:                Oh right, Karen meet Sara, she will be staying in Mineral Town for a while.**

**Sara:               Hello.**

**Karen:            Nice to meet you.  So Ann why are you here?  You don't usually drop by.**

**Ann:                Just to have you meet Sara and to wish you a happy birthday.**

**Karen:            So Sara where are you staying?**

**Sara:               I am staying at the Inn for now.  However I have heard of an abandoned farm somewhere in this town, does it exist?**

**Karen:            Do you mean the old Moon Ranch?  Yeah it does exist why; do you want to go see it?**

**Sara:               Yes, I would like to see it.**

**Ann:                Why would you want to go see that old place?**

**Sara:               Because if it were possible, I would like to revive the Moon Ranch.**

**K&A:              (surprised) You must be insane!**

**Sara:               Why do you say that?**

**Karen:            Well maybe because the farm hasn't been used for years and that the field is full of rocks, weeds and other things.**

**Sara:               So what?**

**Karen:            I mean it is more work than one person can handle.**

**Sara:               Well my brother will help me with that.**

**Karen:            You have a brother here?**

**Sara:               Yes I do, he stayed at the Inn though.**

**Karen:            I have to meet him let's go.**

**Ann:                You will see him later.  "Oh crap, I think that I just messed up."**

**Karen:            (Suspicious) Is that so!  "I wonder what they are planning?"**

**Sara:               Ann means that you might see him somewhere in the town.**

**Karen:            I thought that you said he stayed at the Inn?**

**Sara:               I am not in control of him.  He could leave the Inn at any time.**

            Just then Jack came out of the Inn and then went toward the fork between the market and the doctor's office.

**Sara:               (Yelling) Hey Jack, you going somewhere?**

**Jack:               Not really, I was going to take a walk around town since the rain had stopped.**

**Karen:            "Oh he's hot." (Flirtatious) Why don't you let me show you around the town?**

**Ann:                (Fire in her eyes) Karen back off I saw him first!**

            While the two girls were fighting, Jack shrugged and walked off and headed toward the church

**Sara:               Uh… Karen, Ann… he left.**

**K&A:              What, where did he go?**

**Sara:               He left, I don't know where he went.  Um, I should tell you something, Jack doesn't even notice flirting so don't even bother.**

**Karen:            Is that so, I bet that I will get a date with him before the New Year's Festival.**

**Sara:               (With a sly look) I'll take that bet.  How about a 500 gold wager.**

**Karen:            You're on, oh Ann I'll give you 500 gold too if I fail, but if I succeed you both owe me 500 gold.**

**Ann:                (whispers to Sara) Is what you said a sure thing?**

**Sara:               (whispers to Ann) It sure is, I should know, I've lived with him for my whole life.**

**Ann:                Ok Karen, you have a deal.**

            So the three girls shake on their deal and Karen runs after Jack.

**Sara:               "That will be the easiest 500 gold we'll ever make.  There is almost no chance that she will get a date with Jack before the New Year." (She begins to laugh)**

**Ann:                Sara I hope you're right about this, it is the 15th of fall…**

**Sara:               Of course, I would say that she has a 5% chance to get a date with him before the deadline.**

**Ann:                You sound like Mary when you talk like that.**

**Sara:               Who?**

**Ann:                Never mind you haven't met her yet.**

**Sara:               Well anyway she won't get him, at least with the methods she is using.  Do you think she will change her methods?**

**Ann:                Not likely.**

            The two begin to laugh at Karen and her stupidity.  Then Sara and Ann followed Karen to watch her get shot down by Jack.

**_____…_____**

**            Karen finds Jack in front of the church talking to Carter the Priest of the Christian Church of Mineral Town.**

**Karen:            There you are Jack, do you still want me to show you around (still flirting).**

**Jack:               Not to be rude Karen, but I can find my own way around town.  Thank you anyway.**

**Carter:            "Wow, I can't believe that he can be that oblivious to Karen flirting with him."  Well Jack you seem to be busy with Karen, so I'll be here if you need to talk.**

**Jack:               Ok, thank you Carter, I will see you later.**

**Karen:            Oh Jack, Why don't you want me to show you around the town?**

**Jack:               Well to tell you the truth, I find you…annoying.**

**Karen:            (Shocked) What…you find me…annoying?**

**Jack:               Sorry, but yes.**

**Karen:            "Why did he have to be so blunt about it."  (Teary eyed) Jack you are such a jackass.**

**Jack:               Whatever, I'll probably see you later Karen. (Leaves) "Mental note remember that Karen should be avoided."**

            While this is going on, Sara and Ann are in the bushes laughing up a storm.

**Ann:                (Sarcastically) Well Karen, that attempt really worked (began to laugh again).**

**Karen:            Shut up, I haven't given up yet.  I will win this bet just you wait.**

**Sara:               I warned you about my brother…**

**Karen:            I don't want to hear it Sara.**

**Ann:                (slowly stops laughing) well see you later Karen.  I'm going to catch up with Jack, you coming Sara.**

**Sara:               Yeah sure, I want to see that farm you two were talking about (Sara and Ann leaves).**

**Karen:            "I wonder what I did wrong. Dang I shouldn't have taken it out on Sara and Ann.  Oh well I'll clear it up with both of them later.**

**____…____**

**Sara:               Weren't we supposed to keep Karen busy?**

**Ann:                Oops, we were, (shouts to Karen) hey Karen you coming, we are going to the farm and then to the hot spring.**

**Karen:            Huh…oh yeah sure I'm coming (runs up) sorry for yelling at you two.**

**S&A:               Don't worry about it.**

            So the three girls walked toward the farm.  When they got there, they found Jack playing with a puppy.

**Sara:               "Well that figures."  Hey Jack, Where did you find that puppy.**

**Jack:               Oh hi Sara.  This puppy was just running around the farm.  He didn't trust me to begin with.  All I had to do was give him a little food.**

**Sara:               (Annoyed) Ok Jack, we get the idea!  By the way we're heading to the hot spring, you coming?**

**Jack:               I'll think about it.**

**Sara:               Ok then (girls leave).**

**Jack:               (To the dog) Well Rusty (the dog) what do you think about Ann and Karen.**

**Rusty:             Ruff Ruff. (Translation: "they're ok.")**

**Jack:               All right then I guess I'll go to the hot spring.**

            Can Jack really understand Rusty or was he just talking.  Anyway he and Rusty start to follow the girls.

End of ch3


	4. ch4 trouble at the hotspring

                This is the fourth chapter for "Jack and Sara go to Mineral Town."  Please enjoy and "read and review."

**Hmfan 2.0:                  Oh yeah I had some help with this chapter thank you AdrianaRose**

**AdrianaRose:             No problem.  Always eager to help a fellow writer…now if only I could put this creative energy towards my own writing.  Oh well.**

**Hmfan 2.0:                  Oh come on it's not that hard to put this kind of creativity toward writing.  I do it when ever I get the chance to.**

**AdrianaRose:             Oh, sure rub it in my face.  Is this the thanks I get for helping, you no good, lousy (feels a tap on shoulder) WHAT!?!**

**Karen:                        Would you mind getting on with the story?  There is a certain scene I'm looking forward to and if you make me wait any longer to finally—**

**H&A:                          STOP!!! Don't spoil it!  Ok, ok, you psycho, on with the show.  Sheesh.**

            As always I don't own Harvest Moon.  All I own is some clothes and a crappy computer.

            Ch4 Trouble at the Hot Spring

            When I left you hanging last time Jack was actually talking to his new dog.  After he left the farm with his dog, they followed the girls toward the hot spring.  Now what odd things could happen there?  Just read and find out.  When Jack and Rusty arrive the girls were waiting for him.

**Ann:                It's about time you showed up.**

**Jack:               Sorry about making you wait I had to have time to uh…think.**

**Karen:            Well Jack you go ahead, we need to talk.**

**Jack:               What ever you say (leaves).**

**Karen:            So girls would you be willing to extend the deadline on our little bet?**

**S&A:               No dice.**

**Karen:            This isn't over.  I won't give up on Jack.  I just might not get him on time.**

**Ann:                Well are we going to get in the hot spring or not.**

**K&S:              Oh yeah, lets go.**

            So the three girls head toward the hot spring.  Meanwhile Jack was already enjoying the hot spring…in his boxers.  He was too wary to go in with just a towel

**Jack:               "Oh man this water is great.  Man, I didn't know what I was missing while in New York.  I wonder why Karen has to be so annoying.  She looks good but that personality just won't cut it.  Now that I think about it Ann seems to be better than Karen is; at least Ann doesn't annoy me.  Hey wait a minute I thought there were three other girls in this town. I wonder what they are like."**

            Well we now know Jack's thoughts (as scrambled as they are).

**_____…_____**

**Karen:            "I need to end this bitterness between me and Jack if I plan to win that bet.  How will I do that though…I know, it will be risky but I'm willing to give it a try."**

            So Karen slowly follows Sara and Ann into the dressing room. Sara and Ann had already gotten ready and were waiting for Karen.

**Ann:                What's with you Karen?  Hurry up.**

**Karen:            You two go ahead, I'm going to change.**

**Sara:               Ok whatever, don't take to long.  (Sara and Ann go into the hot spring girl's side of course).**

            Karen gets undressed then wraps herself in a towel.

**Karen:            Now I will put my plan into action.  (She opens the door to the hot spring…to the guy's side.)**

Jack was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice Karen enter.  Now the insanity begins.  Karen wades through the hot spring and sits down by Jack.

**Karen:            (calmly) Hi Jack.**

**Jack:               (surprised and wide-eyed) Karen, what are you doing over here.  I thought that the girl's side was over there.**

**Karen:            shh… I just wanted to apologize for earlier; (blushes) I didn't mean to annoy you.**

**Jack:               (looking away) Oh…I see…well now that you have said what you wanted to say do you mind going over to the girl's side now.**

**Karen:            But I wanted to ask you something…would you please kiss me before I go?  Please?**

**Jack:               No.**

**Karen:            Oh come on, please?**

**Jack:               (still looking away) Not a chance.  I don't like you well enough to kiss you.**

**Karen:            Just a little friendly kiss on the cheek (starts to get really close to Jack…)**

            But when Karen got right next to him she made a mistake.  She had just put her hand right on Jack's crotch.  When Karen realized what she had gotten a hold of, her whole face went beat red.

**Karen:            (removes her hand quickly) I am so sorry Jack.  I didn't mean to do that.  "Oh crap, I hope he doesn't get mad about it…but, I didn't expect him to have a such ****BIG one."**

**Jack:               Uh it's ok…I'm sure it was an accident.   "Yea sure…and I have Prince Albert in a can."  I would suggest that you go on to the other side of the hot spring now.******

**Karen:            Ok…I'm going…(leaves).**

            Jack gets up to and looks around to make sure Karen didn't just come back in and hide.  When he decided that it was clear he began to relax and enjoy the hot spring.

**Jack:               "Man what is her problem."**

**Voice:             It's because she likes you.**

**Jack:               Huh who said that? Show yourself.**

**Voice:             It is I, the goddess of the spring.**

The goddess appears in front of Jack in the hot spring.  She had long beautiful teal colored hair with eyes to match and she was wearing a bright white gown.  

**Jack:               Wait a minute did you just read my mind.  If you can…could you teach me how to read minds?**

**Goddess:        Yes I did, and no that is a special power of mine to read the minds of mortals.**

**Jack:               Well okay then, but I would appreciate that you not tell anyone my thought then.**

**Goddess:        You don't have to worry about that nobody even knows I exist except for you.  Also if someone else did know I existed I still wouldn't tell anyone your thoughts.**

**Jack:               Okay thanks.  By the way did you say that you were a goddess?**

**Goddess:        Yes I did.**

**Jack:               Okay then.  Well anyway I have a party to help set up for.  Have a nice day goddess.**

Jack gets up and leaves the hot spring, slightly unnerved.

**Goddess:        Oh, and Jack…**

            [He looks over his shoulder.  The Goddess is slowly fading.]

                        I'll still be watching you.

            Jack's eyes widen in surprise and he hurries out.

**Goddess:        "Well for a mortal he sure is good looking.  Maybe I should keep an eye on him.  Maybe he can revive that old farm."  (Goddess disappears).**

**______…______**

            Back on the girl's side of the hot spring, Sara and Ann are talking.  So let us see what they are talking about.

**Ann:                So Sara, what's it like living with your brother?**

**Sara:               Oh he is really nice.  He buys me things, lets me date whomever I want.  I mean he really cares about me don't get me wrong he's just not overprotective.**

**Ann:                That must be nice having a brother like him.  I wish my dad could take a lesson from him.**

**Sara:               What do you mean?**

**Ann:                It's not that my dad is overprotective, he just tries to get every handsome guy we meet to date me.  It really gets annoying.**

**Sara:               Oh I see.  I really didn't get to know my parents.  I was four when my parents died.  After their death Jack and I lived with our grandparents.  But as soon as Jack was seventeen, he decided to leave and he gave me a choice of staying with our grandparents or going with him.  I went with him of course and we lived in err…on the mainland.  We lived in a large city in a very nice apartment.  Eventually we got tired of the city and well here we are.**

**Ann:                oh my Sara, I didn't know that was how your life was like.  I'm sorry.**

**Sara:               don't worry about it.  It doesn't bother me.  Well enough about me, what's it like living in such a small town?**

**Ann:                It's rather quiet.  Hey, now that I think about it, what's keeping Karen?**

            Just then Karen walks in the doorway with a sad look on her face.

**Ann:                Oh there you are Karen what kept you so long?**

**Karen:            Uh…I…went to…the…guy's side, to try and straighten things out between Jack and I.  However I think I made things worse.**

**Sara:               how so?**

**Karen:            My hand slipped…**

**Ann:                Don't tell me.  Let me guess, into his crotch.**

**Karen:            (surprised) how did you know?**

**Ann:                Two things.  One you were embarrassed to say it to us, and two, (sarcastically) I heard you apologizing a lot to Jack over there.**

**Sara:               Oh my, good one Karen you are the first girl to do that.**

**Karen:            But it was an accident I didn't mean to.**

**Sara:               It doesn't matter you still are the first.**

**Ann:                Okay that's enough of the picking on Karen for now.**

**Sara:               Are we just going to sit and soak all day or are we going to do something else?**

**Karen:            (perking up) yeah let's do something else.**

**Ann:                Okay what are we going to do then?**

**Sara:               I have an idea, Ann you said something about me sounding like a girl named Mary when I said something.**

**Ann:                (confused) Huh…(catches on) oh yeah okay so you want to go meet her is that right?  We only have till 4 o-clock though**

**Sara:               So what time is it?**

**Karen:            It is about 2:30 right now.**

**Sara:               (already out and dressed) well, what are you waiting for, let's go.**

**A&K:              hold on give us some time to get out.**

            Well that concludes this chapter of Jack and Sara go to mineral town.  Now that is an interesting problem for Karen.  And what about the Goddess, what will happen now that Jack has met her?  You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter.  The next chapter will be "Meet Mary and the Party at the Inn."  Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Meet Mary and the party at the Inn

**Hmfan 2.0:                  **I'm here once again with ch5 of this story so please enjoy

**AdrianaRose:             **It's about time…shesh

**Hmfan 2.0:                  **Now what is that supposed to mean?  I mean it didn't take me that long to come up with it.

**AdrianaRose:**             You just keep telling yourself that...hehehehe...

**Hmfan 2.0:                  **I wish you wouldn't make fun of me like that…  I was nice enough to mention you in my story.

**AdrianaRose:             **(big anime grin) I know...just messing with ya. Remember, it's my nature to be a pain in the butt.

**Hmfan 2.0:                  **(Sweat drop) uuuhh…yeah I guess so.

**Karen:                        **For crying out loud!  Would you just get on with the chapter!!

            AdrianaRose gives Karen an evil glare.****

**Hmfan 2.0:**                  Ok all right on with the show before the hostilities begin.

**Ch5 Mary and the Party at the ****Inn******

            When we last left this story Jack had already left the hot springs and was on his way to the party while the girls were just getting out.  On the way to the Inn Jack spots the library.

**Jack:   **            Hey a library, I wonder what kind of books they have (goes in).

            When he walks in he sees a young girl about his age behind the counter writing something.

**Jack:   **            I wonder what she is writing oh well she might not want to be disturbed I'll be quiet.

So Jack heads up the steps as quietly as possible to check what books are on the second floor.

**______...______**

            Karen Ann and Sara finally come out of the hot springs and are all heading toward the library to talk with Mary for a while.

**Ann:    **            Okay Sara, go on in.

**Sara:**               Alright (goes in)

**Ann:**                Karen I still can't believe you did that to Jack

**Karen:**            Just drop it Ann and go in.

**Ann:**                Whatever Karen (goes in with Karen following).

**Ann:                **(Goes over to the desk where Mary is) Hey Mary what are you working on today?

**Mary:             **Oh…Ann I didn't here you come in.  Well I am working on a story.

**Karen:**            So how's your story coming?

**Mary:             **It's coming along ok…hey who is that with you?

**Ann:**                Oh…Mary meet Sara she might be here to become a citizen of Mineral Town along with her brother.

**Sara:**               Nice to meet you Mary.  So what kinds of books are here in this library?

**Mary:             **Well they are mostly all books written by my father, Basil…but there are a few other books.

**Sara:**               Well I'll keep that in mind.  By the way have you met my brother yet?

**Mary:**             No I haven't, but if he is going to be staying as long as you are then I'll meet him eventually.

**Karen:**            Hey Mary, I heard there's a _certain book here, is it true?_

**Mary:**             If you are talking about what I think your talking about it is on the third bookshelf of the second floor, along with many others like it.

**Karen:**            Thanks Mary, hehe (heads upstairs)

**Mary:             **That Karen can be so weird.

**Sara:**               Ha, you think that's bad you should have seen what she did to my brother, man it was a riot.

**Mary:**             What happened?

**Ann:**                Let's just say it involves the guy's side of the hot spring and Karen going there.

**Mary:             **Oh…so Karen doesn't even know him that well and is already messing with him?  What is her problem?

**Sara:               **Who knows, who cares, well except for my brother that is.

**______...______**

            Karen goes up to the second floor to find the book, but when she gets up there she notices Jack reading some of the Basil's books.

**Karen:            **Jack, when did you get here!

Jack jumps 10 feet in the air from the surprise, then falls down from the balcony and lands on top of the table below, which broke from the impact.  Jack was knocked out from the fall

**Sara:**               WHAT WAS THAT!

**Ann:**                Look over there, it's Jack.

**Mary:             **Oh no my table!

**Sara:               **Your table (runs toward Jack) what about my brother!

**Ann:                **Hey Karen did you have something to do with this

**Karen:            **I… (too shocked for words).

**Mary:             **So…t-this is J-Jack?

**Sara:**               (sigh)Yes…this is Jack .

**Ann:                **We better get him to the clinic.

**Mary:**             Do I have to?

**Sara:**               Only if you want to see if he is ok.  Hey Karen what happened.

**Karen:            **I…I…I

**Ann:**                (Sweat drop) I don't think she's going to answer now.  Oh well lets get moving (lifts Jack up by his left arm).

            Sara lifts Jack by his right arm and with Ann's help begins to drag him toward the clinic.  Mary followed dragging Karen slowly behind.  When they all arrive at the clinic Karen comes out of the shock and opens the door to the clinic.  Sara and Ann drag Jack in the door and lay him down on the clinic floor.

**Elli:**                 What happened to him…and for that matter who is he.

**Ann:**                This is Jack; he fell from the second floor of the library.

**Elli:**                 Oh my, Doctor, you better get in here now!

**Doctor:           **What's happened this time Elli.

**Elli:                 **Some guy fell from the second floor of the library.

**Doctor:**           Well that's a first (comes out of his office), hmm help me get him to the examination room.

**Sara:**               okay.

            Sara helps the Doctor get Jack into the examination room and on the table.

**Doctor:**           (Acting slightly interested) so, who might you be.

**Sara:**               I am Sara nice to meet you.  I'm sorry about my brother Jack, but he is a little uh…'out of it' at the moment (snickers).

**Doctor:**           Ha good joke.

**Sara:**               hey I'm trying to make light of the situation.

**Doctor:**           well I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

**Sara:**               ok (exits)

**Doctor:**           Well I better get started.

            After a thorough examination, the doctor has found that Jack was completely uninjured.

**Doctor:**           "Well that is interesting" (writes down some notes)

            Just then Jack wakes up. When he opens his eyes he finds that he is in the clinic but doesn't know it.

**Jack:               **Whoa, where am I.

**Doctor:**           Well I see you're awake that good and that fall didn't seem to hurt you much at all.

**Jack:**               What are you talking about?

**Doctor:**           You don't remember?  You just fell from the second floor of the library.  Your sister and Ann dragged you here.

**Jack:**               Well I was going to meet with you sooner or later, but (scratches back of head) I was hoping that it wouldn't be under these conditions.

**Doctor:**           Understandable, actually I am surprised by your body's ability to take such a fall without as much as a scratch.

**Jack:**               You're not the only one who is surprised by this.  Normally I would have at least a bruise from it.

**Doctor:**           well you seem healthy enough; I will see you later then (whispers) at the party.

**Jack:**               (whispers) don't tell me Karen is out in the waiting room.

**Doctor:**           Yup.

**Jack:**               Is there any other way out of here?

**Doctor:**           If you want to avoid Karen I can distract her while you sneak out that window (points at the window).

**Jack:**               Thanks doc.

**Doctor:**           No problem.  Just leave the window open.

            Jack opens the window and climbs out while the doctor goes into the waiting room to talk to the waiting girls.

**Doctor:**           Well girls I have some good news.  Jack has woken up and doesn't have a single broken bone or bruise anywhere.

**Ann:**                Not a single one?

**Sara:**               That what he said Ann.  I don't see how he wasn't severely hurt by that fall, I guess that the table broke his fall.

**Mary:**             Yeah, the same table Karen has to replace.

**Karen:**            Why do I have to replace it?

**Mary:**             Because you are the reason that Jack fell on it in the first place.

**Karen:**            Oh well I guess that is fair... "I still think that Jack should pay for the table it was his weight that broke it."

**Sara:**               Can we see him?

**Doctor:**           Uhhh sure...go on in.

            Sara goes in first with Ann following.

**S&A:**               HE'S GONE!!

**Doctor:**           (Walks in) Really (playing dumb) well I'll be, he must have gone out the window...

**Mary:**             (Mumbles to herself) oh...I guess I won't get to know him better yet...

**Karen:**            What was that Mary?

**Mary:**             Oh...nothing.

_____..._____

**Jack:**               "Thanks doc I owe you one."

            As Jack made his way out to the street, he felt a weird presence nearby.  Jack looks around and sees nothing.  He shrugs it off and turns around only to run into the Goddess again.

**Jack:**               Uh hello, miss Goddess.

**Goddess:**        Well you remembered me, that's good, but just call me goddess or Jessica.

**Jack:**               Ok...so...uh...what brings you into town?

**Goddess:**        To tell you the truth I was going to the party.  (Flirty tone) Do you think that would be ok?

**Jack:**               I don't see why not.  The party will be at the Inn at 7pm

**Goddess:**        Thank you Jack I'll be there.

**Jack:**               By the way, what did you mean when you said you will still be watching me?

**Goddess:**        Don't worry about it, but I will still be watching you (disappears).

**Jack:**               Dang I wish I could figure out what she means by that...oh well.  I better head to the inn to help set up.  From what I have heard I can take a good fall and survive it.

            So Jack heads to the Inn and goes in to help with the decorations and the "other" things (Beer kegs, ECT.)

At the Inn

**Jack:               So Doug, what can I do to help with the party?**

**Doug:              oh back so soon, what happened?**

**Jack:               I'd rather not talk about it.**

**Doug:              that bad eh.  Well I know it is still early but have a little beer on me.**

**Jack:               Thank you, but I'm under age…**

**Doug:              ha Bull shit; there is no legal drinking age.**

**Jack:               Okay then, thanks (drinks it slowly) you know this is my first beer.**

**Doug:              Really I though you were joking about the underage thing.  Well shows what I know.  So anyway what happened today?**

**Jack:               trust me you don't want to know.**

**Doug:              oh come on it couldn't have been that bad.**

**Jack:               Is that so, okay then. First Karen is bugging the crap out of me. Then she messes with me in the hot spring.  After that she scares me so bad I fall off the balcony in the library.**

**Doug:              Wow I've never heard of Karen being that crazy before.  Eh oh well so you said that you wanted to help set up for the party that is in two hours.  That's good, I was expecting Rick and a couple of the other boy of the town to help but they haven't shown up yet.**

**Jack:               Do you want me to find them or stay here and help?**

**Doug:              Nah just stay, they'll show up sooner or later.**

**Jack:               Ok so what should I do first?**

**Doug:              How much can you lift?**

**Jack:               I'm not sure; I'd say over 200 lb with no trouble why.**

**Doug:              Good you can get the Beer Kegs in here.**

**Jack:               BEER KEGS???**

**Doug:              Yeah that's what I said.  They are in the back room on the floor.**

**Jack:               uh…ok (reluctantly walks into the backroom to get the Kegs)**

            The backroom was more than just a backroom; it was the house section of the Inn, the kitchen to be exact.  Jack sees 4 kegs on the ground.  He easily caries them out of the backroom/kitchen (one at a time of course, he wanted to be careful).

**Doug:              My you sure are strong Jack you would be perfect for my daughter**

**Jack:               WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Doug:              Uh never mind, forget I said anything.******

**Jack:               (rolls his eyes) whatever (continues carrying kegs)**

            Two hours later…

**All the guys:   Were here to help.**

**Doug & Jack: Too late it's all set up.**

**Doug:              Why are you here so late.**

**Rick:               I thought you wanted us at seven p.m.**

**Doug:              nope you were supposed to be here by four p.m.**

**Cliff:                Rick you're a dumb ass, I told you he said four.**

**Jack:               don't worry about it.  It's done isn't it?**

**Gray:              Who are you?**

**Jack:               Oh sorry my name is Jack, (holds out hand) nice to meet you.**

**Gray:              Ok nice to meet you Jack.  Name's Gray, (points to a guy with glasses) this baka is Rick, (points to a guy wearing a brown vest) and this is Cliff**.****

**Jack:               nice to meet you three.**

**All:                  likewise.**

**Doug:              Enough chatting the rest of the party guest should be arriving any time.  Now we need to get ready for Karen's arrival.**

            Suddenly a lot of people came in the door; Karen's parents, Mary's parents, Popuri, the blacksmith, Manna and Duke, and everyone else that is an adult in the town (except Lilia, Ellen, and Barley).

**Doug:              Ah I see everyone who is coming has arrived.  Ok everyone; let's make it sound like what it normally sounds like.**

**Duke:              I'll drink to that.**

**Manna:           No you won't.**

            Everyone laughs at Duke.

**Jack:               (shushes everyone) I think they are coming.**

**Duke:              Who are you?**

**Jack:               I'll tell you after the party begins, ok.  (Looks out the window) Yup it's them.  Everyone get ready.**

**Duke:              (Yelling) Dang you tell me who you are and where you came from.**

**______...______**

            Karen, Ann, Sara, Elli, Doctor and Mary are all walking too the Inn when they hear Duke yelling.

**Karen:            (ahead of the group) Well at least everything is normal at the Inn tonight.**

**Ann:                "that what you think," (winks to everyone behind Karen)**

            Everyone but Karen understands and plays along.

**Mary:             Now why do I have to go to the bar tonight?**

**Karen:            Because, we are going to have a drinking party.**

**Sara:               "You have no idea."  Let's just go in then.**

**Karen:            Ok. (Opens the door).**

**Everyone:       SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAREN!**

**Karen:            (Faints)**

**Ann:                You know Mary, that is something I'd expect from you.**

**Mary:             (Embarrassed) uh…I don't like surprises…you know that.**

**Ann:                Yes, we all do.**

            They all go in stepping over Karen.  Then Jack pulls Karen out from the doorway and shuts the door.

**Jack:               Hehe…she's already out before the drinking even starts.  I hope she wakes up sometime tonight.**

**Duke:              Ok now that the party has started who are you?**

**Jack:               The name is Jack.  Sara and I are from the mainland and we are going to stay here…somehow.**

**Mayor:           Did you say you wanted to live here?**

**Jack:               Yeah with my sister of course.**

**Mayor:           Well in that case.  You can take over the old Moon Ranch.  It's not in very good condition but I think it would benefit the entire town.**

**Jack:               Really, Are you serious.**

**Mayor:           Yup.**

**Jack:               alright! Hey Sara we are going to be the new owners of the Moon ranch.**

**Sara:               Really, wow.**

**Mayor:           Come by my house tomorrow and we'll settle things, ok?**

**J&S:               Ok then.**

**Sara:               Well I need to get to work.  Have fun.**

**Mayor:           Hey Doug, give me a beer for the new owner of the Moon ranch.**

**Doug:              One beer coming up.******

**Jack:               Uh that's ok I already had one today.**

**M&D:             nonsense.**

**Mayor:           If you're going to live here you'll have to build up your alcohol tolerance.**

**Jack:               Yeah sure.**

            Karen Wakes up.

**Karen:            (rubbing forehead) did I miss anything?**

**Sara:               Ah…so the birthday girl is finally awake.  Don't worry, you didn't miss anything yet.**

            Suddenly the door swings open and you can probably guess who came in… that's right the goddess. She is wearing a short white skirt instead of her normal gown.

**Doug:              Welcome to the Mineral Inn.  We are in the middle of a Party right now but you can join if you would like.**

**Jessica:           Thank you.**

Jessica/goddess walks over to Jack while all the guys stare (even the married ones). When the women notice this they get a vein on their foreheads and then start to smack around their guys.

**Jessica:           Hello Jack.  Do you remember me?**

**Jack:               How could I forget?**

**Manna:           I don't like her.**

**Anna:              Me either.**

**Sasha****:             (evil glare at Jessica)**

**Jack:               (whispers to Jessica) You might want to be careful.  The women don't seem to like you already.**

**Jessica:           Really?! (evil grin)**

**Jack:               Whatever you are planning let me get out of the way first.**

            Jack heads to the bathroom when Jessica does what she was planning.  She walks over to the women and says something.  The women begin to act funny.  Jack walks out of the bathroom and all the women stare at him strangely.

**Jack:               (notices the staring) Uh…is something wrong?**

            Suddenly all the women in the bar (yes even the married) except for Sara and Ann surround Jack.

**Jack:               (Getting nervous) uh…what did Jessica do?**

            All the women just keep closing in on Jack.  Jack is frantically looking around for a way out of the position he is in.  He then spots a low hung light above him.  He jumps and climbs up the wire into the rafters and carefully scoots over to the 2nd floor's balcony.

**Jack:               "maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stay here after all."**

**All guys:         (Watching him) Go Jack, Go. **

**Jack:               Um…ok (jumps down onto the balcony) "what the heck is going on."**

**Jessica:           (telepathically) I used my powers on the women.  They uh…want you.**

**Jack:               you have got to be kidding me.**

**Jessica:           So now you have the same effect on women as I do on men.  Strange thing is, it didn't work on your sister and Ann**

**Jack:               Did I ask for something like this?**

**Jessica            ****:           No but I did it anyway.**

            The women start going up the stairs after Jack.

**Jack:               Crap (runs toward his room, goes in and shuts the door.  Then he locks it and barricades the door with a bed.)  Jessica, stop this right now.**

**Jessica:           Why should I?  All the guys are already drunk and enjoying the show.**

**Jack:               And I suppose you think this is funny right?**

**Jessica:           Of course, why wouldn't I?**

            Just then the door is broken down.

**Jack:               "oh lord, please save me from this."**

            Mary is the first to climb in.

**Mary:             Your trapped now Jack.**

            Jack dives under the other bed.  Suddenly there was a bright flash and the women returned to normal.

**Women group: Huh,What happened?**

**Jack:               Thank God, I am saved.**

**Mary:             Uh…J…Jack, why are y…you under the bed?**

**Jack:               (comes out) I uh dropped something under it. (Nervous head scratching)**

**Mary:             Ok…why am I in here to begin with.**

**Jack:               I have no clue, you just followed me here.**

**Mary:             (getting really nervous) I…I better l…leave. (walks out of the room)**

**Jack:               "That was close,"**

            Jack calmly walks out of the room and fixes the door as best as he can.  Then he goes down to rejoin the party.

**Gray:              (devilish grin) so Jack what happened up there.**

**Cliff:                Yeah Jack what happened?**

**Jack:               what are you talking about nothing happened at all.  Doug, get me a new beer please.**

**Doug:              So you decided to drink some more eh.  Ok here you go.**

**Jack:               Thank you. (Walks over to a table and sits down)**

**Karen:            (Sits down across from Jack) Are you ok Jack?**

**Jack:               *sigh* yeah, I'm fine.**

**Ann:                Hey Karen, it's time for your presents.**

            Karen walks over and opens her presents (I'm too lazy to list everything she got) she got some wine, a few cooking tools from her mom, and well…more wine.

**Karen:            Man today was a weird day but it ended great.  I'm so happy, thank you all.**

**All:                  You're welcome.**

**Jessica:           Thank you for letting me join the party, but I have to go.  Bye everyone.**

**All:                  Bye Jessica.**

Jessica leaves and everyone starts to clean up…except for Jack.  He is still over at the table drinking his beer.

End ch5

Next chapter Jack and Sara receive the farm and begin to clean it up.  Next chapter "farm woes" see you next time.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hmfan**** 2.0:                  Well that is the end of this chapter, sorry for it being so long.  But it was worth it.**

**Karen:                        dang you Hmfan 2.0 you made my day really suck!  I'm going to get you for that.**

**Hmfan 2.0:                  uh oh…(starts running away from Karen) somebody help me!**

            AdrianaRose just stands off to the side laughing while Hmfan 2.0 is being chased by Karen.  

**Hmfan 2.0:                  (still running) this isn't funny.**

**Karen:                                    (chases Hmfan 2.0 to the edge of the balcony) I've got you now.**

**Hmfan 2.0:                  S___t, I'm f___ed (edited for language)**

            Karen punches Hmfan 2.0 off the balcony where he lands on a table.

**Hmfan 2.0:                  Ouch… (Swirly eyes) "Dang I didn't expect her punch to be so strong," will someone help me please.**

**Jack:                           (Stays seated drinking his beer) Not a chance, you deserved it.**

            Everyone in the bar looks and laughs at Hmfan 2.0, then all but Popuri leaves.

**Popuri****:                        "Good everyone left" (goes over to where Hmfan 2.0 landed) I'll help you.**

**Hmfan 2.0:                  Thank you Popuri.  Man that Karen can be really violent.**

**Popuri****:                        No problem, but could you do something for me?**

**Hmfan 2.0:                  Depends, what do you want?**

**Popuri****:                        Well…will you please join in on the story?**

**Hmfan 2.0:                  Sorry but not in this story I promised that I wouldn't, and I try not to break promises, but I will be in the next story.**

**Popuri****:                        Really?**

**Hmfan 2.0:                  Yeah but don't tell anyone else, especially not Karen.**

**Popuri****:                        My lips are sealed.**

**Hmfan 2.0:                  Well, see you all later in the next chapter or the next story… whichever comes first…**

(warning if I don't get at least 9 reviews Total for this story "have 4 already" I will discontinue it here thank you and good night)


	6. I'm Sorry

I ask for your forgiveness anyone who is reading this. But I will not be able to continue this story or my other story. Therefore I open these stories to any who want to try and continue them. Just please let me know so I can read your results. And with that I leave you with this. Please be careful to keep the characters in character. I set them up the way I wanted and would like to see them stay the way they were.

Sincerely

Hmfan2.0


End file.
